Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to a boot binding system, and more particularly, to a multi-strap boot binding system for snowboard boots having an automatic strap adjustment mechanism.
Existing snowboard binding systems typically utilize two straps for securing a snowboard boot to a snowboard. A first strap is generally used to secure a toe portion of the boot and a second strap is used to secure an ankle portion of the boot. A first end of both the toe strap and the ankle strap is fixed to the snowboard binding so that the strap is movable to pass over the toe or instep of the boot. The second free end of each strap is connectable to a corresponding fastening mechanism disposed on an opposite side of the binding. The two straps are connected to the fastenings mechanism and are adjusted to restrict movement of the boot relative to the snowboard. A two strap binding system may be preferred by users because they are comfortable and provide a high degree of maneuverability and lateral flexibility.